Te quiero, muérete
by Meio-chan
Summary: Una guerra que nunca parece acabar, amor, odio y dudas. Luka x Miku
1. ¡¿Megurine vs Hatsune!

Plis antes de que digais nada, no me he copiado la historia de fate-nyan en coyuhi, yo soy fate-nyan. Estuve bastante tiempo sin actualizarla por un lapsus bastante bestia que tuve. Pero voy a continuarla junto a las otras 2 aunque tarde un poco en ir actualizando porque tengo bastante faena.

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿ Megurine vs Hatsune?!**

-¡Vamos todos, muerte a los Megurine! – Gritaba una joven de larga melena turquesa junto a un ejército de más de mil hombres y mujeres.

-¡No dejéis a ningún Hatsune vivo! – Ordenaba una chica peli-rosa de unos 18 aproximadamente vestida de general con espada en mano, mientras un sus leales soldados le respondían:

-¡Si, mi general!

Y así empezaba otro día en la que era la eterna guerra entre las familias Hatsune y Megurine. Llevaban más de 500 años en una lucha sin cuartel. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera recordaban porqué luchaban, pero a las jóvenes les daba igual, las habían educado para odiarse y eso no iba a cambiar así como así.

Las dos facciones luchaban encarnizadamente mientras las comandantes de ambos ejércitos se retiraban a sus campamentos para pensar en alguna estrategia que pudiera reducir al máximo el número de efectivos de la otra.

-¡Gumi-chan! -Llamó la peli-rosa

-¿Que desea mi general? – le respondió la peli verde arrodillándose ante la joven.

-Dame un informe de daños y, por favor ¿Aunque sea tu superior somos amigas no? Llámame Luka. – le dedico una dulce sonrisa mientras la chica se levantaba.

-Va-vale Luka. Veras hemos perdido la una cuarta parte de la infantería pero avanzamos sin problema, será una victoria fácil.

-Envía un mensaje a esa estúpida Hatsune y dile que la reto a un duelo

-¡Pe-pero mi gener.. Digo luka!.

- No reniegues y vete, las victorias fáciles me aburren. Prefiero que sufra la humillación de la derrota en sus propias carnes. – Le ordenó la peli-rosa con un tono frio pero a la vez pícaro.

- Enseguida voy. – Y desapareció a la velocidad de la luz.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de los Hatsune la joven Miku Hatsune meditaba delante de lo que parecía una maqueta del terreno de batalla "Maldita Megurine, nuestro ejército es mayor pero sus hombres están mucho mejor entrenados, a este paso…" Pensaba para sus adentros cuando fue interrumpida por una pequeña chica rubia no más joven que ella entraba jadeando.

-¿Qué sucede Rin, no ves que estoy ocupada? – Le dijo la peli-turquesa muy molesta.

- Tengo… un… mensaje… de los Megurine. – Le respondió la pequeña mientras recuperaba el aliento.

La comandante arqueó una ceja mientras se le formaba una mueca de satisfacción.

-Así que un duelo. – Sonreía tan perversamente que la rubia no pudo evitar el escalofrío al verle esa expresión. – Dile que acepto. Nos veremos en 2 horas en el campo de batalla.

De vuelta al campamento Megurine, la joven general esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su enemiga cuando su joven subordinada peliverde llega a la estancia donde se hallaba la peli-rosa.

-Comandante, la Hatsune acepta, dice que le espera en dos horas en el campo de batalla.

Al recibir la noticia, la Megurine asintió y no pudo hacer más que reír mientras se repetía "nos veremos pronto las caras Hatsune".


	2. Duelo a muerte

**Capítulo 2: Duelo a muerte**

En una explanada cerca de la gran ciudad la lucha que acontecía momentos antes fue detenida por el sonido de las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de las líderes de ambos bandos. Ambos ejércitos abrieron paso a sus respectivas superiores.

Por el lado este, la general peli-rosa se llegaba cabalgando un caballo negro junto con su más leal sirviente Gumi Megpoid. Mientras que por el oeste se acercaba la hija de los Hatsune en un caballo blanco junto a la pequeña rubia Rin Kagamine. Ambas se miraron con unos ojos que solo irradiaban un odio mutuo, un odio antiguo, puro e injustificado. Como el odio entre el fuego y el agua.

Las dos jóvenes desmontaron sin apartar la vista de su rival, pero la Megurine no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión al ver a la peli-turquesa una vez retiró la capucha que le tapaba el cuerpo entero.

Se quedó embobada admirando la figura de la pequeña extremadamente definida por el traje azul de cuerpo entero que llevaba, este marcaba sus esbeltas piernas, su hermosa y definida cintura seguida de un vientre plano y unos pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. "¿Pero que me pasa?" Pensó la peli-rosa despertando del trance. Había visto a la Hatsune en más de una ocasión, pero nunca de tan cerca, ni sin su típico vestido negro. "Será para moverse más ágilmente" Se dijo a sí misma para calmarse pero sus ojos la traicionaron y volvió a quedarse embobada ante la figura de la peli-turquesa.

-Bueno, cuando dejes de mirarme empezamos. – Dijo Miku ya harta de sentirse observada por la chica.

-…- La peli-rosa no se atrevió a responder, simplemente aparto la cabeza un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno tú propusiste el duelo, así que eliges modalidad.

- En ese caso… - Desenfundo su espada y le lanzó otra a la chica. - ¡En guardia!

La peli-turquesa cogió la espada al vuelo, desenfundó y se preparó para el combate. Y con una embestida de la chica Megurine el combate empezó.

Los soldados de las dos familias observaban el combate emocionados, pese a ser tan jóvenes dominaban el arte de la espada a la perfección. Con cada elegante estocada o finta animaban a sus respectivas jefas.

-¡Animo mi general, esa enana no vale nada! – La peli-verde estaba emocionadísima por ver a su amiga luchar.

- ¡¿Qué le has llamado a mi jefa?! – Saltó la rubia al ver el según ella descarado comentario de la sirvienta de los Megurine.

- La he llamado E-N-A-N-A, ¿Qué no me escuchas cuando hablo? – Se burló la chica al ver que había picado a la joven.

- ¡AHORA VERAS! – Sentenció a la vez que se lanzaba contra Gumi.

Todos intentaban separarlas, mientras que las dos combatientes no se enteraban de nada que no tuviera que ver con su enemiga o su combate. Entre los choques de sus espadas los ojos de ambas brillaban con ¿Ilusión, o era un simple efecto producido por las chispas que causaban sus espadas?

-Eres buena pequeña. – Afirmó la peli-rosa que después de los primeros minutos de combate había vuelto a ser la invencible Luka de siempre.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal. – Contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿podría ser que se estuviera divirtiendo luchando contra una Megurine? No eso nunca, ella odia a todos los de su estirpe. Zarandeó la cabeza para recordárselo e hizo un rápido movimiento con el intento de herirle el brazo a su contrincante.

Luka esquivó ese movimiento por los pelos, sufriendo solo un pequeño corte en su brazo. Pero sonrió satisfecha al ver que la Hatsune se había quedado completamente expuesta, estaba dispuesta a acabar el duelo definitivamente cuando algo le hizo parar en seco. A través del traje de la pequeña se le transparentaba un poco el sujetador, quizás era por el sudor o por que el traje era de una tela muy fina. Fuera por lo que fuera la peli-rosa se quedó hipnotizada por esa imagen privilegiada.

Estaba tan embobada que no recordó que estaba luchando, así que la Hatsune con un ágil movimiento de piernas tiró a la Megurine al suelo. Cuando esta se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde tenía la espada de su contrincante rozándole el cuello y no se podía levantar porque la peli-turquesa tenía un pie en su vientre. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio al ver la resolución del combate, incluso las dos chicas que se peleaban pararon en seco.

-Es una pena que esto tenga que acabar así, eres una gran espadachina Megurine. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto – Le dijo la chica con una mueca de superioridad.

- Yo también me lo he pasado en grande, no hay mucha gente en nuestra mansión que luche así. – Se reía como podía la peli-rosa a causa del peso de su enemiga en el vientre.

- Pero me alegro de poder por fin eliminar a mi primera Megurine del mapa.

- Al menos me iré con una muy buena vista. – Le dijo sonriente mientras señalaba el pecho de la Hatsune y todos sus hombres se reían.

La peli-turquesa se puso roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de que se le veía el sujetador. Cosa que sorprendió a la peli-rosa que pensaba que su contrincante era como una muñeca de mármol incapaz de perder tanto los nervios. "Se ve realmente mona, así da gusto marcharse al otro mundo" pensó mientras su sonrisa adquirió un tono juguetón.

-Maldita, te voy a…

Alzó la espada con intención de callar a la Megurine para siempre. Pero un hombre se abrió paso entre los soldados interponiéndose entre las dos chicas.

-¡DETENEOS DE UNA MALDITA VEEEZ!


	3. ¿Qué me está pasando?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Que me está pasando?**

Aquella figura imponente se interponía entre la espada de la joven Hatsune y el cuello de la Megurine, esta que tenía los ojos cerrados esperando su muerte levanta los parpados lentamente para ver qué era lo que había atrasado su sentencia y, como todos los presentes se sorprendió al ver aquel hombre allí.

-¡¿Qué os dije la última vez?! – Les chilló a ambas. La peli-rosa se levantó rápidamente de puro terror. Cuando se ponía así nadie se atrevía a discutirle nada.

-L-lo sentimos su majestad, por favor perdone nuestra insolencia. – Le respondieron ambas temblando.

-Estoy hasta el moño de las peleas de vuestras familias ¿Están vuestros padres de acuerdo con esto? – Decidió bajar el tono al ver el temor en los rostros de ambas. Al ver al chico relajarse Luka se calma considerablemente.

-¿Como si no íbamos a reunir a tantos soldados y armamento, eh listo? – Le dijo la peli-rosa ante tal estúpida pregunta.

- ¡Oye Megurine, ten un poco de respeto, estas ante el rey! – La Hatsune no podía creerse la falta de modales de su enemiga delante de una persona tan importante.

- ¿Te lo tienes muy creído no enana? – Empezaba a tocarle las narices, el comportamiento de esa chica.

- Te recuerdo que esta enana te acaba de pegar una paliza. – A la peli-turquesa le molestaba mucho que se metieran con su estatura, aunque ya tenía 17 la seguían tratando como poca cosa.

- Tuviste suerte. – Le acababan de dar donde más le dolía, su orgullo.

- Seguro que te volvería a ganar, y te aseguro que no tendrías la suerte de que nos interrumpieran.

- ¿Apostamos?

Ambas tenían sus espadas en mano y estaban preparadas para volver a matarse la una a la otra cuando…

-¡OS HE DICHO QUE PAREEEEEEEEEEEEEIS! – El pobre ya no podía más, estas malditas peleas lo tenían exasperado. Desde que ambas familias se instalaron en el país hace varios siglos, le tocó a su estirpe ir poniendo paz pero todo parecía inútil, el pobre Gakupo Kamui llevaba solo 2 años en el poder y ya tenía ganas de tener un hijo para darle la corona e irse de vacaciones. – ¡Iros ahora mismo si no queréis que os encierre una semana en las mazmorras de palacio!

- Pe-pero… - Ambas se morían de ganas de luchar hasta no poder más, su cuerpo se lo pedía, su sangre hervía cada vez que se miraban a los ojos. Ambas se habían dado cuenta, que no estarían completamente felices hasta ver la sangre de la otra derramada por el suelo.

- ¡Ahora!

Ambos bandos se disponían a volver a sus respectivas mansiones cuando fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el rey al cual se le ocurrió una forma de no unir pero si calmar la ira de ambas familias, a ver si con suerte, podría estar un mes o dos tranquilo.

-Decidido, Miku Luka, dentro de una semana organizaré una fiesta para toda la burguesía del reino, y vuestras dos familias están OBLIGADAS a venir. – Sonreía maliciosamente pensando en su genialidad.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Tanto la peli-rosa como la peli-turquesa se giraron por inercia al oír esa barbaridad.

"Ya me iba a matar por no traer la cabeza de la Hatsune, imagínate si le cuento eso." La pobre Luka temblaba al pensar en la reacción de su monstruoso padre. Mientras que la otra más que temblar o sorprenderse, soltaba una mueca de asco "¡¿tener que aguantar a esa mirona debilucha en una fiesta?! No solo a ella sino a toda su familia. Decidido, me suicido" pensó.

Ambas decidieron irse lo más rápido que pudieron de allí. Ni el más grosero de sus soldados se atrevió a decir nada en ningún momento. Así que el rey feliz se fue a palacio.

**Luka**

Durante el camino de vuelta Gumi no hace más que insultar a la chica Hatsune y a su acompañante, realmente ella es un poco insoportable cuando se pone así pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

Aunque mi cabeza esta muuuuuuy lejos de lo que ella me dice, no puedo olvidar mi reacción al ver a la Hatsune "Creo que se llamaba Miku…" me digo a mi misma mientras llego al patio principal de mi mansión, o como me gusta llamarla mi "cárcel" nunca mejor dicho ya que está rodeada de una verja vigilada las 24 horas. "Para evitar a los indeseables" decía mi padre aunque savia que era para tener a todo el mundo controlado y sobre todo a mí.

Suspiro al ver como la puerta se cierra detrás de mí y el comité de sirvientas me viene a recibir como siempre.

-Bienvenida Luka-sama. Su padre la espera. – Me dice una de las sirvientas.

Me limito a asentir mientras voy a la sala principal donde me espera la persona que más odio en este mundo. Mi padre. Es un hombre temible, siempre está enfadado y paga su ira con el primero que pasa ya sea una sirvienta, un familiar o incluso conmigo, su propia hija. Me repugna todo de él. Pero lo peor de todo no es su constante ira y desprecio hacia todo el mundo, lo peor es su extremo odio a los Hatsune, me atrevería a decir que de toda mi estirpe, él es el que más odia a los Hatsune. Aunque realmente él no tiene sangre Megurine, se casó con mi madre y cuando está falleció se convirtió en el líder de los Megurine.

Al entrar en la enorme sala me espera mi padre sentado en el trono del cabeza de familia con su típica cara de malas pulgas.

-Padre. – Me arrodillo delante suyo aunque considero que es de lo que más asqueroso arrodillarse ante tal persona.

-Hija, ¿porque no me has traído la cabeza de la Hatsune? – Me mira por encima del hombro con una ceja levantada. Lentamente empiezo a recordar la reunión que tuve con él antes de mi partida en esta misma sala…

FLASHBACK! w

-Padre no se preocupe pienso borrar a la hija de los Hatsune del mapa. – Se lo decía con plena confianza y seguridad en mi misma, aunque nunca me ha gustado tener que obedecer sus órdenes.

- Con que me digas que la has matado no me voy a quedar satisfecho.

"¿Qué no se fía solo de mi palabra, este orangután?" Pensé suspirando mientras me controlaba para no montar una escena.

-¿Qué debo hacer padre?

- Algo muuuuuy simple… - Me sonreía con malicia, y si había algo que realmente me asustara eso era la sonrisa de mi padre. Porque siempre que me sonreía era porque algo realmente macabro se le pasaba por la cabeza y yo estaba involucrada. – Solo tienes que traerme la cabeza de la Hatsune. – Sentenció mientras se reía.

No savia que decir eso era simplemente horrible, no solo por el hecho de que era demasiado brutal hasta para un Hatsune, sino porque sería una deshonra para su familia el no poder enterrar el cuerpo entero de su hija y poder llorarla como era debido.

-Padre, considero que es una medida demasiado brutal. – Le dije con total sinceridad, la cual fue respondida con una bofetada por parte de mi padre.

-¿Demasiado brutal? ¡En qué mundo vives estúpida, ellos son Hatsunes! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que le hicieron ellos a tu hermano?! – Me chilló con los ojos llenos de furia.

Mi hermano gemelo Luki, como no olvidarlo. Él era el ejemplo perfecto de como tenía que ser un Megurine. Era listo, fuerte y, porque no decirlo, no era feo precisamente. Todo en él era perfecto y nos llevábamos de maravilla excepto por una razón: había sacado el odio a los Hatsune de padre. Así que con 15 años ya había luchado contra muchos Hatsune la mayoría de los cuales se encuentran bajo tierra por su espada. Pero un día por lo visto los Hatsune mataron a mi hermano durante un duelo gracias a una puñalada trapera por la espalda mientras luchaba en un duelo a muerte contra una Hatsune.

Realmente yo no estaba allí, nos lo contó mi padre a mí y a mi madre que días después murió. Desde entonces mi padre ha intentado convertirme en un clon de mi hermano, pero no soy ni tan fuerte, ni tan lista como él y, lo que más enfadaba a mi padre era que yo no despreciaba tanto a los Hatsune como Luki. Mi odio se basaba en que ellos mataron a Luki pero con el tiempo este menguaba, aunque padre sabe avivar ese odio cuando a él le conviene.

Por eso siempre que podía me recordaba lo que le hicieron a mi hermano para que acabara accediendo al más estúpido de sus caprichos.

-De acuerdo padre, acabaré con mi primera Hatsune y le traeré su cabeza en bandeja de plata si es lo que desea. – Entonces con una reverencia me fui donde mis hombres me esperaban para ir a batalla.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me dispongo a darle una explicación cuando la segunda persona que más odio en este mundo entra en la sala.

-No se preocupe mi señor yo le contaré absolutamente todo. – Esa maldita bruja se acerca a mi padre más de lo que a mí me dejaría mientras me guiña un ojo y sonríe burlonamente.

- Entonces cuéntame Meiko. – Mi padre le sonríe a la chica, cosa que a mí nunca me hace a no ser que quiera algo de mí y alza la mano para que empiece a hablar.

MeikoS, es la que posiblemente se case con mi padre en un futuro no muy lejano. Se le nota a la legua que no le quiere, solo busca su dinero y poder. A mí, por supuesto que también me odia porque sabe que sé que solo quiere fortuna. Y para ganarse la estima de mi padre se pone a cotillear a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo a mí, siempre que puede le cuenta algo que hace que padre se enfade conmigo. Bueno aparte de ser sus ojos y oídos sé de ciertos "trabajos" que hacen los dos de noche, aunque dudo que sepa que yo lo sé.

-Pues verá, su hija no solo no ha traído la cabeza de la Hatsune sino que no la ha matado. – Padre me mira con unos ojos abiertos como platos mientras que la bruja suelta una risita y continúa. – La Hatsune la derrotó en un duelo y estuvo a punto de morir delante de sus hombres. Fue salvada por el rey que vino en el último momento y, ¿a que no sabéis que?

- Sorpréndeme. – Le responde mi padre que apretaba con fuerza los brazos del trono.

- Pues que gracias a su hija, en una semana tendrá que ir a una fiesta con los Hatsune en el palacio real. – Concluye mientras me mira intentando decirme todo lo que me espera con sus ojos.

Mi padre se levanta lentamente y ordena a todos los sirvientes y a Meiko que se larguen y me dirige una mirada penetrante.

-Luka Megurine, ven aquí. – Me dice con una voz fría como el mármol del suelo mientras me acerco esperando su sentencia. Al llegar arriba me limito a mirar a mi padre a los ojos y no me gusta nada lo que veo. Estos reflejan mera furia asesina, si su mirada pudiera matar, no quedarían ni mis restos.

Me da una bofetada tan fuerte que salgo volando varios metros. Mientras, él no para de chillarme.

-¡TE DI UNAS ORDENES MUY CLARAS Y NO SOLO NO LOGRASTE TU COMETIDO, SINO QUE TE VENCIERON Y HUMILLARON DELANTE DE MIS HOMBRES! – Toda yo tiemblo ante la visión de ese monstruo disfrazado de mi padre, esperando que no decida levantarse y volverme a pegar. - ¡ERES UNA DESHONRA PARA TODOS LOS MEGURINE, NO LE LLEGAS A TU HERMANO NI A LA SUELA DEL ZAPATO!

Ese comentario me ha dolido mucho, aunque no tendría por qué extrañarme al fin y al cabo siempre he sido la segundona de la familia, nada más que una mera sustituta de mí hermano. Me muerdo el labio inferior para no llorar, me levanto y salgo rápidamente sin darle a mi padre la oportunidad de seguir gritándome.

Ya sé a donde tengo que ir. Subo rápidamente a la segunda planta de mi cárcel ignorando a todos los que se cruzaban por mi camino hasta que llego a la puerta de la mí habitación predilecta: la sala de entreno. Gumi me esperaba en la puerta, no sé si había escuchado los gritos de padre o quizás ya se imaginaba que esto acabaría así.

-¿Quieres hablar Luka? – Me dijo con una sonrisa. Pero estoy demasiado furiosa para hablar con nadie así que me limito a apartarla y cerrar la puerta de la sala una vez había entrado.

Esta sala no es ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, lo justo para entrenar tranquilamente. Además está insonorizada para que el ruido exterior no me desconcentre y yo pueda hacer todo el ruido que quiera sin que nadie me escuche. Desenfundo mi espada y empiezo a descargar golpes sobre el monigote situado en el centro de la sala.

"¿Por qué siempre he de ser el segundo plato. Por qué no puedo vivir mi vida tranquilamente… Por qué? " Me repito constantemente, toda la furia contenida a causa de mi padre, de Meiko, de esta mansión incluso de mi propio apellido es descargada sobre el muñeco que no parece ni inmutarse lo más mínimo.

De repente noto una molestia en el brazo y paro para ver que es. Y veo aquel corte que sufrí durante el duelo. "Esa Hatsune" empiezo a recordar la batalla que tuve hace tan solo unas horas. Los gritos de los soldados, la sangre, la excitación del combate, ella… Me sonrojo sin darme cuenta al recordar la esbelta y bella figura de la pequeña marcada en ese traje azul que iba conjuntado con sus ojos turquesas igual que su larga melena. Aquel combate fue uno de los pocos momentos divertidos que había tenido desde la muerte de su hermano y su madre. El choque de las espadas la sonrisa que compartía con la chica y su… sujetador. Me puse aún más roja al visualizar el sujetador pegado a su cuerpo junto a los jadeos por el cansancio.

-¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! - Chillo en voz alta en medio de la sala "menos mal que estoy sola y no hay nadie" pienso mientras intento reflexionar un poco. Yo odio a los Hatsune y esa chica es la única heredera de su estirpe, mi deber es matarla.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me siento tan rara? – Zarandeo un poco la cabeza para pensar con objetividad. Decido aprovechar que estoy aquí para hablar sola y relajarme. Así que enfundo mi espada, cojo una toalla para secarme el sudor y me siento.

-Está más que claro que ella es una monada, pero sus palabras solo están teñidas de odio y frialdad, dijo que estaba feliz por matarme y que no tenía modales…

- Y cuando abre la boca, mi furia hacia los Hatsune revive y solo tengo ganas de hacerla enfadar o pelearme con ella.

- ¿Porque me sonrojo si la odio tanto? - Decido no comerme la cabeza con eso y con un suspiro me voy a la cama, después de descansar podré pensar mejor.

Al salir me encuentro con Gumi que seguía esperándome al lado de la puerta, se le notaba que estaba triste, cuando recuerdo lo que le había hecho antes de entrar, la culpa me corroe las entrañas.

-Gumi… yo… lo siento, estaba fuera de mis casillas. Perdóname. – Esperaba una reprimenda por su parte, pero sorprendentemente me sonríe.

- No pasa nada, sé que lo has pasado mal. – Acto seguido se va corriendo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar pero creo que he visto una lagrima en su rostro.

Creo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto así que me voy a mi habitación, me ducho rápido y me meto en la cama.

Pasan las horas y no puedo dormir, no me quito a la chica de la cabeza "¿Tantas ganas tengo de matarla? Dios no me entiendo ni a mí misma creo que tengo un problema muy gordo". Habrá pensado ella en mí... Decido cerrar de una vez los ojos mientras susurro una última cosa antes de dormirme a la vez que acaricio mi herida en el brazo.

_Miku…_


	4. Dudas y preguntas sin respuesta

**Capítulo 4: Dudas y preguntas sin respuestas**

Miku 

La vuelta se me está haciendo bastante pesada, no solo porque no cumplí mi objetivo sino porque ahora tengo que volver a ver a esa chica dentro de una semana. Lo raro de todo esto es que se me perfila una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en volver a verla. "¿Qué hago pensando en estas cosas?". Por suerte un pequeño golpe en la cabeza me devuelve a la realidad, estoy a punto de devolver el golpe cuando me giro y me doy cuenta de que es Rin entonces paro en seco.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Llevo media hora hablando contigo y no me respondes. – Se la veía bastante molesta.

- Lo siento estoy con la cabeza en las nubes. – Le miento descaradamente pero tampoco puedo decirle en lo que pienso si ni yo misma sé que es aun.

- Pues espero que espabiles pronto porque has de hablar con tu madre. – Se me había olvidado completamente, mi madre. Des de un buen principio estuvo en contra de que fuera a pelearme con la Megurine, si le digo que avergoncé a nuestra familia recibiendo una reprimenda del rey y que tenemos que reducirnos a compartir estancia con toda su estirpe me crucifica…

Y mientras imagino posibles castigos o torturas por parte de mi madre llego a mi casa. Una mansión de tres pisos de un color azul cielo precioso. Siempre me ha gustado mi casa si no fuera por dos cosas: una, el ruido de las patullas de soldados, madre dice que es para que los Megurines no entren, pero hasta ya sé que no son tan estúpidos como para meterse en la boca del lobo y eso causa el segundo inconveniente de vivir aquí: que no me dejan salir nunca, me molesta bastante, es como si fuera demasiado débil como para salir al exterior. Pero bueno, eso ya cambiará cuando suba yo al poder.

Respiro profundamente al bajar de mi caballo y entrar por la puerta principal. Intento atravesar el largo pasadizo que lleva a mi habitación lo más rápido que puedo para evitar a las sirvientas o a los soldados, pero Rin que me seguía de cerca, ve mis intenciones y me intercepta a medio camino.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? – Me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras empieza a arrastrarme hacia la sala de reuniones donde me esperaba madre. – Aun has de ir a hablar con tu madre del combate. – Entonces con una ágil finta consigo cambiar posiciones con Rin y soy yo la que la a ella empuja hacia la sala de reuniones.

- Lo siento Rin pero he decidido cederte el honor de hablar con madre. – La meto en la sala, cierro la puerta rápidamente y salgo corriendo para dejar a mi rubia amiga sola ante el peligro.

EN LA SALA DE REUNIONES… (Narrador externo mode on)

-¡Maldita Miku abre la puerta de una veeeeeeeeez! Cuando la pille ya verá… – La rubia estaba atemorizada por tener que enfrentar ella sola a la jefa de la familia Hatsune. Lo que esta no savia era que la madre de su amiga ya estaba en la sala y escuchaba todo lo que decía.

- ¿Cuándo termines de maldecir a mi hija, te parece si empezamos? -Le dijo la mujer que se reía al ver el comportamiento de la pequeña.

- Lo si-siento mi señora, por favor perdóneme. – Rápidamente se arrodilla ante la figura de su superior

La mujer ante tal espectáculo no puede hacer más que reír a carcajadas cosa que extraña a la rubia.

-Deja los formalismos anda, cuando estamos solas yo soy únicamente la madre de tu amiga ¿vale? – Esta se levanta y asiente, no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco de vergüenza. Claramente era la copia de Miku así que no podía evitar sentirse rara. - ¿Podrías decirme porque mi desastre de hija te ha enviado a ti para hablar conmigo en lugar de venir ella?

- Ya sabes la razón. Ella no soporta tu carácter pacifista con respecto a los Megurine y menos aun después de lo que le pasó al Mikuo… - Rin se entristeció un poco al recordar al antiguo capataz de los Hatsune.

- A él le encantaba matar Megurines y mira para que le sirvió. Así que no vuelvas a sacar el tema. – Su siempre sonriente rostro se volvió frio como el mármol.

La pequeña asintió pero, hacía tiempo que quería hablar a solas con la madre de su amiga así que no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Entonces… Dime porque estás tan enfadada con Miku. – La mujer sintió que le habían calvado una daga en el corazón. Ella no está enfadada con su hija simplemente no acepta su irresponsabilidad y su desprecio por los Megurine. Tras la muerte de su marido, había decidido no volver a luchar contra ningún Megurine, no quería perder a nadie más. Pero Miku no ansiaba más que ver la sangre de sus enemigos correr. "Es como su padre, maldita sea" se repetía día tras día. Y ella no podía evitar que saliera a combatir sin su permiso, porque sus propios soldados ansiaban pisar el campo de batalla y ya no obedecían ni a su verdadera líder.

Se limitó a suspirar mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña que abrió los ojos como platos.

-Jamás odiaré a mi hija, pero tiene que madurar i entender que esto no lleva a ningún lugar. No me voy a detener hasta que use su sentido común. Solo espero que recapacite antes de que le pase algo como lo que me pasó a mí. ¿Bueno ahora me contarás la Odisea de hoy ya o no?

- ¡Claro! A ver, por donde empiezo…

VOLVEMOS A MIKU

Una vez en mi habitación cierro la puerta con llave y me lanzo a la cama. Me sabe mal lo de Rin pero no tengo ganas de hablar con esa pacifista odiosa. Dejando eso de lado no puedo olvidar a esa chica. "¿Que me atrae a ella? ¿Su larga melena rosa que es acariciada por la brisa, su cuerpo extremadamente más desarrollado que el mío o esa estúpida sonrisa que muestra por la más pequeña de las estupideces?" Zarandeo la cabeza al darme cuenta de la locura en la que estoy pensando, en ese instante algo con más sentido pasa por mi mente "Simplemente quiero exterminarla ¡eso es! como no pude acabar con ella antes, mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que salga y la asesine con mis propias manos" Sonrío al mentirme a mí misma, pero mi orgullo me impide enfrentarme a la realidad.

-En realidad solo es una cría infantil. Y encima débil. – Aunque hasta yo sé que gané gracias a que, por alguna razón que aun no comprendo, se distrajo justo cuando tenía el combate ganado y me veía en el suelo medio muerta.

Me tapo los ojos con mi brazo y respiro profundamente. "Ha sido un día largo, mejor me voy a duchar" Me levanto y le ordeno a una de mis sirvientas que estaba fuera que me prepare el baño…

VOLVIENDO A LA SALA DE REUNIONES

-Espero que nada de lo que hemos hablado aquí salga de esta sala Rin.

- Por supuesto que no mi señora. – La pequeña se disponía a salir cuando la mujer la volvió a llamar.

- Y Rin, cuida de mi hija por favor, desde hace 3 años se ha vuelto muy fría por la muerte de Mikuo y sé que solo sigue siendo la Miku de siempre contigo, solo te tiene a ti. – Le sonríe dulcemente mientras la rubia asiente decidida.

- ¡Claro que sí! Además ella es mi mejor amiga ¿no? – Sale de la sala y decide ir a la habitación de su amiga pero no sabe que ella ya no está allí. - ¿Dónde estará esta chica? Me envía a hacer su trabajo y ni se digna a esperarme. – Hace un puchero de enfado pero sonríe por dentro y decide dejarla sola hasta mañana. – Solo espero que se disculpe conmigo, aunque sé que no lo hará :p.

UNA VEZ MÁS, VOLVEMOS A MIKU

Una vez ya desvestida y con el baño listo me meto en la tina de agua caliente y me estiro lo máximo que puedo hasta dejar solo mi cabeza en fuera del agua. Desde el baño tengo unas hermosas vistas del cielo estrellado ya que vivo lejos de la cuidad, con sus luces y ruidos.

"Voy a tomarme mi tiempo, a ver si me relajo un poco" Pienso mientras hundo poco a poco la cabeza en el agua. Me pongo a meditar un poco sobre todo lo que ha pasado hoy, y la imagen de esa Megurine vuelve a ocupar todos mis pensamientos. Aquel combate fue uno de los más emocionantes, reñidos y porque no decirlo, divertidos de hace años. Recuerdo hasta el más pequeño detalle de nuestro duelo: las chispas que producían nuestras espadas al chocar, las miradas que compartíamos ambas llenas de odio y algo que no podría describir con una sola palabra, la excitación del combate, nuestros cuerpos formando el más hermoso baile en el que abría apostado que una de las dos caería para siempre, la extraña expresión en su cara al verme con mis ropas de combate…

-¡Pero que mierdas estoy diciendo! – Chillo en medio del baño, suerte que ordene que nadie estuviera cerca...

"El vapor ya me afecta las ideas" Pienso al salir y voy a por una toalla, pero paso por delante de uno de los muchos espejos del baño y me detengo a mirar mi propio reflejo. Como siempre me enfado conmigo misma por estar tan subdesarrollada "Soy bajita y casi no tengo pecho, parezco una niña pequeña." pienso y me sonrojo al recordar que la Megurine se mofó de mis pechos hace unas horas. "Aunque dijo que era una buena vista…" Me pongo aún más roja ante la idea de que piense así de una subdesarrollada como yo.

Llego a mi habitación, me pongo mi camisón y me voy a la cama, realmente he perdido el apetito así que paso de cenar. Cierro los ojos para intentar dormirme, pero la imagen de la peli-rosa no se borra de mi mente y no consigo pegar ojo. Suspiro mientras me pongo a ordenar mis ideas por millonésima vez, por mucho que lo intento esa rara sensación mezclada con mi odio hacia la Megurine no se despega de mi subconsciente. Me resigno al insomnio, cierro los ojos y me acomodo más entre las sabanas. Dos horas después ya estoy dormida pero sigo con dos palabras escritas a fuego en mi mente.

_Luka Megurine…_


	5. Omake 1

**OMAKE 1: Un día en la vida del rey **

Hoy era un nuevo día en la vida de nuestro rey Gakupo que dormía plácidamente hasta que es despertado "tranquilamente" a las 5 de la mañana por su mayordomo Len Kagamine.

-¡DESPIERTE MAJESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! – Le chilló el rubio en la oreja al bello durmiente que se levanta de un salto y casi le da un ataque. – Vístase rápido que hoy tenemos una lista muuuuuuuuy larga de tareas pendientes. – El joven desenrolló una lista que llegaba desde el palacio hasta la mansión de los Megurine. – Verá hoy tiene que asistir a la reunión de reinos unidos para la su propuesta de plantación de berenjenas, después, ha de ir a poner paz al centro de la ciudad porque las chicas Megurine y Hatsune se están peleando otra vez. Entonces tiene 5 minutos para comer y luego ha de ir a que le saquen las medidas para el traje que vestirá para la fiesta de la semana que viene, luego le esperan 3002335845372 documentos para firmar y finalmente tendrá 1 hora para cenar e irse a dormir.

- Grafiaf Fen. – Le decía el rey que se estaba lavando los dientes y ya estaba deprimido al oír la lista de sus tareas.

La reunión fue un desastre, llegó tarde y le lanzó el café encima a la princesa Haku que le dio una bofetada, y para colmo no le aceptaron la propuesta de plantación de berenjenas. Así que nuestro rey se dirigía hecho una furia a la ciudad donde nuestras chicas se estaban chillando y tirándose de los pelos.

-¡Que te he dicho que los puerros quedan mejor en un pastel! – Le chillaba la joven peli-turquesa a su contrincante. Mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Y yo te he dicho que no, el atún queda mejor enana! – Al ver el intento de la pequeña por soltarse le agarró los brazos con más fuerza.

- ¡¿Enana?! – De un arrebato de furia Miku se liberó y empieza a tirar de larga melena de Luka.

-¡Sí enana, y suéltame! – Iba a decirle algo no muy apto para menores cuando ambas se pararon en seco al notar el aura asesina del rey peli-lila. No se dirigieron ni un solo insulto más, ambas se fueron corriendo.

Gakupo un poco más animado se fue a comer pero por mala suerte no tenía tiempo y tuvo que ir a continuar con sus tareas. La tarde se hizo muy larga y entre una que otra desgracia llegó la hora de la cena, nuestro rey ya se lanzaba contra la mesa cuando su mayordomo le interrumpió.

-Para la cena de hoy hay un presente de las chicas como disculpa de lo de antes. – Y le acerca dos bandejas enormes tapadas.

- A qué bien, al menos podré cenar sin que me molesten de forma asegurada. – Levanta la primera tapa y se queda de piedra. Por parte de los Hatsune recibe un pastel verde lleno de puerros que en si no tenía muy buen aspecto. Tapó inmediatamente la bandeja y tragó saliva al pensar que habría debajo de la otra tapa. La otra bandeja escondía otro pastel, pero esta vez lleno de pescado y con tentáculos, lo raro era ¡que se movían! Y un tentáculo agarró el brazo del joven, este cogió como pudo un cuchillo, cortó el tentáculo e inmediatamente tapó también el segundo.

-Len. – le dijo con una voz apagada y un rostro sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Me voy a dormir.

Así que se metió en la cama hambriento y deprimido preguntándose si todos los reyes y reinas vivían el mismo infierno que él.


	6. Un cálido reencuentro, o no

**Capítulo 5: Un cálido reencuentro, o no**

Aquella semana se hacía eterna para ambas chicas que esperaban ansiosas el día de la fiesta del rey Gakupo.

En la mansión Megurine todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Al no haber batallas cercanas los soldados se limitaban a hacer guardia en el patio. Así que Luka se pasaba los días en la sala de entreno practicando y de vez en cuando haciendo preguntas al monigote de madera aunque sabía que este solo respondería con silencio, y la cabeza de la joven seguía llena de dudas. Lo único que sabía con exactitud, era que necesitaba ver a la Hatsune por alguna razón.

Por otra parte, no estaba dispuesta a hablar con su padre y este por muy furioso que estuviera tampoco parecía dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra a su hija ni se había dignado a hacerlo tras la discusión del otro día.

La joven salía de la habitación cuando se encontró a Gumi que cargaba dificultosamente unas armas bastante pesadas para los soldados de la familia, de repente esta se tropezó pero Luka de un ágil movimiento la agarró del brazo antes de que cayera.

-Tan torpe como de costumbre ¿Eh Gumi? – Se burló la joven mientras su amiga volvía en sí.

- ¡Anda cállate! – Contestó la peli-verde recogiendo las armas del suelo. Luka cogió unas cuantas y ambas se dirigieron al depósito de armamento de la mansión. – Oye ¿no piensas hablar con tu padre sobre la fiesta? Ya sabes, para que no monte ningún numerito. – Dijo Gumi mientras ambas caminaban.

- ¡Que va! Ni él es tan estúpido como para hacer alguna locura en presencia de toda la burguesía del reino… o eso creo. – Ambas se pusieron a reír a carcajadas y de poco que no se les vuelven a caer las armas.

- Cambiando de tema ¿Tu qué piensas ponerte? – Los ojos de la chica brillaban con malicia mientras miraban a Luka.

- ¿Yo? Esto mismo ¿Por?

Gumi se quedó con la boca abierta "Porque no me extraña…" Pensó suspirando con resignación. Luka se la quedó mirando extrañada por su reacción.

Dejaron las armas en el depósito y Gumi agarró a Luka del brazo mientras la arrastraba a su habitación.

-Pero qu-

- No pienso dejar que vayas a una fiesta con ese traje de general harapiento. Para luchar vale, pero Luka vamos a una fiesta del rey. – Le dijo la peli verde cuando tiró a su amiga a la cama. – Rápido desvístete, tengo que sacarte las medidas.

- Mou Gumi déjame en paz… - Le suplicó Luka con un puchero que fue ignorado por la peli-verde. Sin duda iba a ser un día muuuuy largo para nuestra Megurine.

**Luka**

Y finalmente el ansiado día llegó, las carrozas de nobles y burgueses se detenían en la entrada donde eran recibidos por una larga comitiva de sirvientes. Estaba acostumbrada a la vida de la gente de clase alta pero no podía evitar sorprenderme ante tal edificio "todo es como en mi cárcel pero en grande" me digo intentando disimular la cara que hacía.

Como en todas las festividades, bailes y eventos de etiqueta me tocó saludar a todo el mundo con una sonrisa falsa en la boca incluido algún que otro niñato creído que quería ligar conmigo. Por suerte mi padre se fue junto a Meiko con lo que supongo que son amigos suyos, mejor así puedo intentar huir sin ganarme una bronca.

-Por favor Gumi, sácame de aquí. – Le suplico a mi amiga que miraba sin la más mínima discreción a varios chicos que estaban en la entrada.

- De eso nada monada, eso te pasa por estar forrada ¡Jajajaja! Yo me voy a ver si me ligo algún bombón. – Y desapareció al acto.

- Vaya una amiga que tengo… - Iba a intentar huir corriendo cuando escucho un grito de pronto.

- Bienvenidos damas y caballeros! Disfruten de la comida y la bebida, relájense, diviértanse y sobretodo bailen al ritmo de los mejores músicos del reino invitados por mí, el rey Gakupo Kamui. – Los aplausos de todo el mundo resonaron por la mansión mientras el rey se limitaba a hacer gestos indicando que quería más "que creído el reyecito, pero bueno es su fiesta puede hacer lo que quiera" pensé con una sonrisa. Me iba a ir a dar una vuelta por uno de los patios, pero escuche algo que me hizo girarme como por un resorte.

- Hoy tengo el placer de presentar a una invitada muy especial que se ha ofrecido a entretenernos hoy a todos. Un fuerte aplauso para ¡Miku Hatsune!

Todas las luces se apagaron menos un foco que solo iluminaba a la Hatsune, esta coge aire y empieza a cantar una hermosa canción que no conozco. Pero mi atención está lejos de su voz aunque esta era increíble, mis ojos están puestos en su hermoso vestido blanco "le queda tan bien" es muy cortito ya que acaba en minifalda con volantes negros, un poco escotada aunque no soy la más apropiada para hablar -.-u. La cuestión es que está hermosa y mis ojos no se pueden mover para hacer algo que no sea observarla a ella así que me quedo babeando hasta que acaba la canción y baja del escenario. Intento ir a felicitarla y así poder satisfacer mis ganas de estar con ella de una vez, pero mágicamente ha desaparecido.

(El vestido de Miku :3 /image/upload/normal/Vocaloid_Hatsune_Miku_World_i s_mine_version_2_by_.png)

**Miku**

Madre mía que nervios, pero quien me manda a mí ponerme a cantar delante de cientos de personas "a sí, la loca de mi madre". Si tantas ganas tiene que los Hatsune destaquemos que venga ella y cante. Pero eso es imposible ella canta fatal y yo no sé si podré soportar toda la presión. Maldito sea el momento en el que acepté, aunque en realidad nunca li hice.

FLASHBACK (Narrador externo on :3)

Habían pasado tres días desde que Miku se enfrentó a la Megurine y no conseguía sacársela de la cabeza. Quería estar con ella aunque no sabía para que porque ¿Qué más pueden hacer los Megurine y los Hatsune que no sea matarse entre ellos?

La Hatsune estaba disparando con su pistola preferida al blanco móvil cuando una figura se acercó a ella por la espalda y por inercia la peli-turquesa se gira y apunta al intruso a la cabeza con el arma.

-¿Así es como se saluda a una madre? - Le decía sorprendida por los reflejos de su pequeña hija.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Responde fríamente la joven mientras guarda la pistola.

- Bueno Rin ya me ha comentado lo de la fiesta, y quería decir que me alegro mucho, estoy ansiosa por ir.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Miku no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Pero hay algo que tendrás que hacer. – Añadió la mujer con una sonrisa malévola. – Ya que el recibir una reprimenda del rey es una vergüenza para nuestro apellido fui a hablar con él y ambos decidimos que tú tendrás que hacer algo en la fiesta como disculpa.

- ¿Y de que se trata? – La peli-turquesa se arrepintió al instante de haber formulado aquella pregunta porque su madre amplió aún más aquella siniestra sonrisa, cosa que causó un escalofrío en la menor.

- No te preocupes es algo muy simple… Solo tienes que cantar.

- ¡Pero madre yo no sé cantar en público! – La Hatsune sabía que su hija cantaba muy bien. Cuando Mikuo seguía vivo los dos se pasaban largas tardes cantando en los jardines de la mansión, pero aun así la peli-turquesa nunca había cantado delante de alguien que no fuera su padre o Rin.

- No te preocupes tienes 4 días para ensayar y Rin se encargará de tu ropa, tienes que estar preciosa al fin y al cabo cantarás delante de todas las figuras importantes del reino. Bueno eso era todo ¡Rin ya puedes venir! - Acto seguido la rubia llegó y secuestró a la peli-turquesa sin que le diera tiempo a protestar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK (volvemos a Miku)

Y eso me lleva hasta ahora, el rey empieza a dar la bienvenida a todo el mundo y subo al escenario para esperar mi entrada. Instintivamente intento buscar la melena rosa de mi enemiga pero no la encuentro por ningún lado y suspiro. Llevo toda la semana con unas inexplicables ganas de verla y el no encontrarla me hace sentir un poco triste "pero escúchate tonta ¿Tienes que ponerte a cantar delante de tanta gente y es esa chica lo que te preocupa?"

Gakupo me da la entrada y me sitúo en el centro del escenario, casi al instante noto la misma sensación de ser observada que sentí hace 1 semana en el campo de batalla. Entonces veo los penetrantes ojos de la Megurine mirándome y me pongo toda roja, pero a la vez feliz "¡Ei que tienes que cantar!" zarandeo la cabeza y respiro profundamente. Los músicos tocan la introducción y empiezo a cantar la canción que eligieron mi madre y el rey Fuwa Fuwa. La verdad es que la canción me gusta bastante aunque no puedo evitar pensar en la peli-rosa cuando la canto y enfadarme por ello, ahora que encima me está escuchando siento una vergüenza horrible.

(link de la canción para quien no la haya escuchado ^^ watch?v=vkNi5aDBBWA&list=PLlmPR4FM28btnilpfDaJCHLFM3Y_jmp4W&shuffle=503 )

Acabo de cantar y la gente me aplaude, incluso me lanzan alguna que otra flor. Intento salir del escenario para poder hablar con la Megurine, al fin y al cabo esta fiesta es para que ambas familias se hagan amigas así que no se verá raro si intento hablar con ella, pero es completamente imposible todo el mundo quiere hablar conmigo para felicitarme e incluso algún niñato me pide que baile con él "¡Pero quien se creen que son todos estos para hablarme así!". Al final consigo huir corriendo y me giro per ver que nadie me sigue con tan mala pata que me choco contra alguien.

-Perdóname, lo siento mucho. – Le digo mientras me levanto del suelo y mi cara se pone blanca como el mármol. Veo a una mujer castaña que me mira con desprecio y ni se digna a devolverme la disculpa. Según los datos que tengo esa es la puta del líder de los Megurine Meiko Sakine.

- Vaya pero si es la mocosa subdesarrollada de los Hatsune ¿Por qué no vigilas un poco por donde vas, eh? – Se pone a reír mientras yo me pongo hecha una furia, respiro profundamente y me digo "cálmate esta fiesta es para que nos llevemos mejor con los Megurine, prometiste a madre que no montarías ningún numerito".

- Repito que lo siento, no te vi.

- Claro como ibas a verme con lo bajita que eres ¡Jajajajaja! – Aquella maldita bruja está riéndose en mi propia cara y yo no hago nada para evitarlo. "Recuerda la semana en las mazmorras y tu promesa".

- ¿Qué pasa que no respondes? ¡Ja! Que inútiles los Hatsune ¿Pero sabes qué? Estoy de buen humor así que te daré un consejo. – Se agacha y me agarra de la barbilla clavándome las uñas mientras se acerca lentamente a mi oído y me susurra las palabras más horribles que había escuchado decir a alguien en mi vida. "No llego a entender como puede ser que sigas con vida enana pero que te quede clara una cosa, si te cruzas en el camino de alguno de los Megurine te cogeremos, violaremos, torturaremos y mataremos sin dudarlo a ti y a lo que quede de tu familia. Y lo haremos encantados tanto si es nuestro jefe como yo o cualquiera de la mansión incluso la inservible de Luka la que lo tiene que hacer. Así que desaparece de mi vista enseguida y que no te vea más si aprecias tu vida".

Mis ojos se abren como platos y todo mi cuerpo se estremece de puro terror. Aquella bruja se pone de pie y me mira con una mueca de superioridad mientras se relame el labio inferior. No puedo seguir allí y salgo disparada hacía el patio exterior. Quiero contener mis lágrimas tengo que ser más fuerte que los Megurine ¿Pero todos son tan terribles, incluso…Luka? No me podía imaginar a la dueña de aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa sincera tratando a alguien tan brutalmente.

Llego a un rincón escondido de aquel inmenso jardín y me dejo caer en el suelo por el cansancio. Dios yo solo quiero vivir tranquila como cuando estaba con padre. Padre… él fue asesinado a traición por los Megurine, por esos salvajes sin corazón. Lloro, las lágrimas no se detienen, pero no son de tristeza sino de rabia y de odio, mi odio hacía aquellos que me arrebataron a un ser querido, aquellos que me hacen sufrir, los que me impiden salir al exterior, los cuales por los que estoy aquí…

De repente oigo unos pasos acercándose y me levanto rápidamente, me seco las lágrimas con el brazo e intento ver de quien se trata. No me puedo creer que esa persona esté aquí justo en el peor momento.

-Buff… por fin te encuentro.


	7. Sin título

**Capítulo 6: sin título  
**

Miku observaba con los ojos muy abiertos a la chica que tanto había deseado ver durante una semana, no solo por la sorpresa de haberla encontrado en un rincón tan alejado de la mansión, también por su hermosísima vestimenta. Llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes muy ajustado hasta la cintura que resaltaba su esbelta figura, pero lo que más llamó la atención a la peli-turquesa fue el enorme escote que mostraba la Megurine con este, el cual causó un enorme sonrojo.

(el vestido de Luka )

-Eoooooo…. Tierra llamando a Hatsune ¿Me oyes? – Luka agitaba la mano delante de la embobada Miku que no hacía más que babear ante esa magnífica visión. Entonces volvió a la realidad recordando lo que sucedió minutos antes en la mansión "te cogeremos, violaremos, torturaremos y mataremos sin dudarlo a ti y a lo que quede de tu familia. Y lo haremos encantados tanto si es nuestro jefe como yo o cualquiera de la mansión incluso la inservible de Luka la que lo tiene que hacer" el recuerdo de la voz de esa mujer hizo que la expresión de Miku cambiara a una máscara de odio sombrío.

- ¿Qué quieres Megurine?

- Nada solo venía a felicitarte y a charlar un rato. La fiesta se me hace muy pesada con tanta gente desconocida a quien tengo que sonreír sin ganas. – Mintió para no admitir que llevaba todo el rato buscándola "¿Desde cuándo soy tan amigable con… ¡con una Hatsune?!" se preguntaba Luka, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquella chica por alguna razón no le parecía tan malvada como le habían dicho que eran los Hatsune.

La peli-turquesa no se creía lo que estaba escuchando, aquella chica se sentía igual que ella ¿Cómo podría ella hacerle las cosas horribles que mencionó Sakine? "No, está mintiendo sólo quiere acercarse a mí para hacerme daño. No la dejaré"

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo quisiera hablar contigo? – Respondió Miku secamente, pero algo dentro de ella les suplicaba que hablara con ella, que le contara sus dudas, sus miedos y que no la dejara marchar. Apretó con fuerza su puño para acallar esa voz.

- No sé, esta fiesta es para que nos llevemos mejor ambas familias, por otro lado, quería hablar contigo desde nuestro combate. – Luka no entendía la ira de la pequeña, esta vez no había hecho nada para enfadarla así que intentó ser lo más amable posible.

"…" la mente de Miku estaba hecha un lio, no sabía qué hacer. Deseaba que la Megurine se callara porque cada palabra que salía de su boca aumentaba la fuerza de la voz que contradecía las enseñanzas de sus mayores. "No dejaré que me hagas daño, ni tu ni ningún Megurine."

-¡Ja! Antes loca que ponerme a hablar contigo ¿Por qué no te vas con alguien de tu estúpida estirpe? Con el idiota de tu padre o el imbécil de tu hermano por ejemplo.

Luka, al oír el insulto hacía su hermano, cambió de su usual felicidad a una ira incontrolable que estremeció a la peli-turquesa. Agarró a Miku por el cuello del vestido y la acerco hacia su cara.

-Ya puedes estar retirando lo que has dicho de mi hermano Hatsune o te juro que…

- ¿Que qué, vas a pegarme? Te recuerdo que si me golpeas te meterán en las mazmorras. – Intentaba mantener una mirada desafiante, pero los ojos que antes le habían parecido unas puertas a el más azul de los cielos, ahora eran la entrada al más frio de los glaciares que congelaban su ser con solo una mirada.

- Mira, paso de perder mi tiempo con escoria Hatsune me voy. – Soltó a Miku mientras se iba corriendo hacía la mansión.

Estaba temblando, la mirada de Luka la había dejado extremadamente horripilada ¿Cómo aquella mirada tan dulce podía haberse convertido en ese pozo de odio y frialdad? No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, al fin y al cabo ella la había hecho enfadar así. "Pero ¿Por qué la Megurine no hizo nada de lo que aquella bruja morena mencionó?" pensaba Miku "Quizás sí que venía para hablar conmigo y no es que yo no tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Ahora ya no podré volver a hablar con ella. Soy idiota." Entonces la impotencia por no poder hacer nada para cambiar lo que había hecho y el resentimiento de hacer sufrir a aquella belleza de chica cayeron sus por mejillas en forma de agua.

-Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida. Llevo una semana queriendo verla y voy y lo estropeo todo. – Miku estaba hecha una bola en la hierba tapándose el rostro entre las manos. Estaba tan inmersa en su mundo que no notó la presencia que se acercaba a ella.

- No te preocupes princesa, todos cometemos errores. – Dijo una voz masculina muy grave casi al oído de la Hatsune.

- ¡¿Pero que-?! – Reaccionó demasiado tarde, varias manos la tenían cogida de brazos y piernas y la tumbaban en el suelo.

-Vamos a divertirnos un ratito ¿Vale? - Susurro aquel chico en la oreja de Miku.


	8. No necesito heroínas

**Capítulo 7: no necesito heroínas**

Luka entró rápidamente a la mansión en busca de la única persona que la comprendía y la podía tranquilizar.

-¡Gumi! – Llamaba a su amiga entre jadeos. Entonces la encontró en la mesa de aperitivos más sola que la una, y eso solo quería decir una cosa, había vuelto a fracasar en su intento de ligarse a algún noble o burgués.

- Gumi, menos mal que te encuentro. Te necesito. – Le decía Luka al borde del llanto.

- Ei ei cálmate ¿Vale? – Le dijo la peliverde sorprendida por la aparición y la cara de su amiga.

- Bueno verás es que estaba con la Ha… - Se tapó la boca al instante "Mierda, no puedo decirle a Gumi que estaba con la hija de los Hatsune" – Bueno… ¿Por qué no me cuentas como es que estas toda sola aquí? – Disimuló con una risita intentando cambiar de tema.

- Ah, simplemente no he conseguido ligarme a ninguno. – Dijo sonriente mientras cogía un trozo de pastel de la mesa.

- ¿Y eso? – Respondió Luka, cosa de la que se arrepintió al instante al ver como Gumi le dirigía una mirada maléfica.

- ¡Es por culpa de esto! – Le chilló señalando los descomunales pechos de la peli rosa. – Todos me decían "¿Puedes presentarme a la señorita Megurine?" "Prefiero las chicas con mucho pecho como Luka".

- Vaya, lo siento por tener más pecho que tú y gustarle más a los chicos. – Le dijo burlonamente por lo cual recibió un golpe en el brazo de su amiga y ambas se rieron.

- No pasa nada, luego he visto algo que me ha animado bastante. Hace un buen rato he visto a la bruja chillando y agarrando del cuello a la Hatsune. – En ese momento el corazón de Luka se paralizó por unos instantes. - Debió decirle algo muuuy bestia porque esa enana se fue corriendo con una cara… Tronchante ¿verdad Luka? Eeeeh ¿Luka?.

La peli rosa había salido disparada en dirección al jardín trasero. "Esa bruja de Meiko, ya me imagino lo que le habrá dicho. Sus típicas amenazas seguidas de esa risita de perturbada que tiene. Dios… todo es culpa mía, ella solo estaba asustada y confusa, normal que me dijera eso. Debo encontrarla y disculparme." Estaba llegando al lugar donde encontró antes a la Hatsune pero se quedó helada durante unos segundos y su cuerpo explotó en una furia asesina descomunal.

Miku no recordaba en que momento la despojaron de su vestido, pero no podía ni moverse ni gritar, solo lloraba mientras la lengua de aquel chico de deslizaba por su cuello.

-¿Te gusta verdad? - Miku negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba librarse del agarre de los otros 2 pero era imposible. – No te preocupes, te haré sentir mucho mejor. De un fuerte tirón le arrancó la ropa interior mientras se relamía los labios.

- Jefe, nuestras ordenes son matar a la Hatsune ¿No deberíamos matarla y dejarla aquí? – Le dijo uno de los que agarraban a la peli turquesa.

- ¿Nada nos impide jugar un poquito antes no? Luego ya la mataremos ¡Jajajaja… - La risa fue interrumpida por un golpe de puño directo a la cara de nuestra heroica peli rosa. "Evita sonrojarte, evita sonrojarte, evita sonrojarte…" Se repetía al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Miku, mientras aquel desgraciado se limpiaba la sangre con su manga.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – Le dijo sorprendido.

- Alguien que te va a patear el trasero por hacerle daño a Miku. – La mirada de la peli rosa atemorizaba a aquel chico pero ella era una simple mujer, nunca podría con él. Sacó un cuchillo que tenía escondido en la camisa y se lanzó contra Luka. Claramente él no podía contra una chica que llevaba toda la vida entrenando para la guerra, así que al instante siguiente ya se encontraba en el suelo desarmado. Los dos chicos que agarraban a Miku huyeron despavoridos y esta se quedó mirando en estado de shock como la acababa de salvar la Megurine "pese a todo lo que le he dicho ha venido a ayudarme".

- Di tus últimas palabras. – El cuchillo del joven que estaba ahora en manos de la peli rosa rozaba el cuello de su antiguo propietario peligrosamente. Luka giró la cabeza un instante para ver si la Hatsune se encontraba bien, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que el chico pudiera apartarse y coger una rama para golpear la cabeza de la peli rosa, quedando esta inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡Luka Lukaaaa! – Chilló la peli turquesa mientras se levantaba, cogía el cuchillo y se arrodillaba delante al lado del cuerpo de la peli rosa mientras apuntaba al chico con el cuchillo. – Aléjate de ella – El joven no se atrevió a mover un musculo ante la mirada de la Miku, esos no eran ni por asomo los de esa chica que hace unos segundos tenía atrapada a su merced. Aun lloraba, pero eran lágrimas de furia y culpa. – ¡HE DICHO QUE TE ALEJES! – Lanzó el cuchillo hacia el chico pasándole por la mejilla provocándole un corte profundo. Este aterrado huyó corriendo dejando sola a Miku con la inconsciente Luka que no hacía más que perder sangre.

Miku desesperada fue a por su vestido y arrancó un trozo para pasarlo alrededor de la cabeza de la peli rosa. Por suerte la herida dejó de sangrar pero Luka no despertaba. La Hatsune ya no sabía que hacer así que se dejó caer en la barriga de la peli rosa y lloró desconsoladamente.

-Por favor Luka despierta, dime algo. – No recibía respuesta alguna así que decidió hacer lo que quería haber hecho durante toda la noche.

- Lo siento, he sido muy egoísta. Me he dejado llevar por lo que me decían sin conocerte y he dicho cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero tengo que obedecer las enseñanzas de mis mayores. Por muy diferente que seas de cómo me han dicho que eran los Megurine, por muchas ganas que tenga de estar contigo y hablarte, sigues teniendo la misma sangre de aquellos que mataron a mi padre, así que mi deber es matarte. Perdóname, pero yo no necesito ninguna heroína. – Entonces Miku acarició suavemente la mejilla de Luka y le susurro "Toma tu premio Megurine" entonces la besó suavemente en los labios se vistió y una vez comprobó que Luka no corría ningún peligro se fue.


End file.
